After All This Time
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: GeorgexReader "(Name) met Fred and George in her first year. They were in the majority of her classes and in her house. As funny (and attractive) as they were, she thought that she was invisible to them. That is until the third month of school." Just the story of the Weasley twins' experience with you.


(Name) met Fred and George in her first year. They were in the majority of her classes and in her house. As funny (and attractive) as they were, she thought that she was invisible to them. That is until the third month of school. She was sitting on a ledge on the grounds much past her curfew. They came from behind her and both took a seat on either side of her. Both of them had a smirk on their face.

"Well lookie here, George." Fred said.

"Miss goodie- goodie is out past curfew." George responded. She rolled your eyes and closed her book.

"First off, I have a name." She began, "Second of all I'm not a goodie- goodie. Just because I pay attention sometimes doesn't mean I'm a suck up. And third of all I do this every night, I have insomnia."

George snatched the book out of her hands, "The Perfect Target: a guide to kill." He read from the cover. His eyes met his brothers. "Maybe she's not a goodie- goodie."

She smirked a bit. "Maybe I'm not. Or maybe," she took the book back and flipped to the back cover, pointing at the last name of the author which was the same as hers, "I'm supporting my brother. Whichever it is, you'll never know."

The three soon became quite close. While they may not have known too much about their life outside of Hogwarts, they were still the best of friends. Several times they'd fallen asleep in the common room due to staying up too late talking and scheming. Every once in awhile, (Name) would do their homework on exchange for an excuse to get out of class or the key to the forbidden section of the library.

"Fred, George." She whined one day in the common room. She was laying on the carpet near the fire, her hair scattered about. They looked at her, "I'm hungry."

"Go to the kitchen." They said simply.

(Name) propped herself up on her elbows, "I don't wanna go alone."

Sighing, Fred stood up. "Alright then, I'll go with you while George stays here to make sure no one sees what we're doing. Including you."

The two of them made their way out of the common room and into the halls. For the whole time both of them were trying to stifle giggled that began to well up inside them. Which was very difficult. Especially since both had such a contagious laugh. Once they were both in the kitchen they began to raid the cabinets and refrigerators for something sweet to eat.

"George is gunna kill me for being the one to go with you." Fred muttered to himself. Turning to look at him, (Name) shot him a confused glance.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Fred looked at her with his usual smirk.

"You mean to tell me you don't know?" He asked, causing her to shake her head, "Wow. You're kinda thick."

She smacked his arm, "Shut it and tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about."

He sighed, "All I'm going to say is that you drive him insane. In no good way."

With that, Fred exited the kitchen with (Name) at his heel asking him what he meant.

Several months later the three of them were all in a cart on the train home. Well, they were going home. (Name) was going back to her foster house. The twins did not know of this however. For all they knew, she was going back home to a wonderful mansion. Once on the platform she was clinging on to them, threatening them that if they didn't write she would come to their house and slit their throats.

"Here." She said, handing them a slip of paper with her address on it. "Write to me the second you get home."

Fred grinned, "Our little cutie is gunna miss us." He said, ruffling her hair.

"We'll miss you too, love." George gave you another hug before their mother called to them.

"If you're done saying goodbye to your girlfriend we've got to get home!" (Name) laughed and made her way to the street, called a taxi and made her way home.


End file.
